


Family Only

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hospitalization, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList January 2016 Friday Fic Challenge: “Relatively Speaking”





	Family Only

Word travels fast in a hospital, especially when the news involves the group of men we’ve come to know as the Magnificent Seven. So, as soon as I have a chance, I head down to room 512.

It’s not that I don’t know what to expect. After all, hospital regulations regarding visiting hours and family only don’t apply to them anymore.

Or, I should really say that visiting hours don’t apply. Family only is already taken care of.

I don’t bother them, just peek in the door. And wonder, not for the first time, how they all manage to squeeze into such a tiny room.

But there they are.

Nathan is standing at the end of the bed and reading the chart with a practiced eye, a relieved smile on his face. That tells me everything I need to know.

But I’m not ready to head back upstairs yet. So, I let my gaze settle on each one in turn.

Josiah has claimed the most comfortable chair in the room, which isn’t saying much, and from what I can tell, is murmuring words of gratefulness. Now, he’s not negating the skill of the surgical team, not at all. But it’s clear that there’s absolutely no doubt in his mind that God is the source of those skills. And I fully agree with him.

Buck and JD are standing against the wall near the window, carrying on a quiet conversation in deference to the patient. Or, at least they’re trying to. But every once in a while an excited word or two bursts out, and then a whispered “sorry,” and an apologetic expression are followed by a reduction in volume. Temporarily, anyway.

Ezra is sitting stiffly in the other chair, shuffling a deck of cards, his eyes, hands, and mind fully engaged. Seemingly oblivious to what is happening around him. Or so it appears. But as I watch, he shifts his gaze to the man in the hospital bed, and I can read every emotion in those oh-so-expressive eyes of his. He’s not as calm and collected as he pretends to be. He’ll never admit it. But then again, he doesn’t need to.

And that leaves Chris. The man in black. He’s at Vin’s side, of course. And while the injured man is barely conscious, it’s clear that a conversation is taking place, one that I’m not privy to. But that’s okay. I don’t need to hear the words of reassurance when I can see the contented look on both faces.

I look around the room one more time before leaving, surprised when each man meets my gaze, one after the other, with a nod, a slight smile, and, in one case, a tip of an imaginary hat. But I shouldn’t be. Nothing gets past them, especially when it comes to the safety and security of a family member.

And family is exactly what they are.


End file.
